Los Cullen saltan a la fama
by Cucu
Summary: Stephenie Meyer declara: Los Cullen realmente existen. ¿Cómo se toman los vampiros y personajes esta repentina fama? Rosalie posa para Playboy, Bella atacada por paparazzis, Emmet en Oprah? Una parodia a esta gran historia
1. Introducción

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. Just for fun

Introducción

Una singular pero llamativa declaración llama la atención de todos los medios:

"_La historia de los Cullen es verdadera. Su apasionante historia me cautivó, y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de escribir sus increíbles anécdotas e historias."_ Confesó Stephenie Meyer.

La declaración comienza a llenar los medios de prensa.

_**Stephenie Meyer lo confirma: La historia de los vampiros y la torpe humana, es basada en un hecho real.**_ _New York Time_

_**¿Los vampiros son reales? Así lo confirma la escritora de la aclamada saga "Crepúsculo" **__Washington Post_

_**¡El mundo está en peligro! Declaraciones de la escritora amante de los vampiros despierta el miedo en la población. **__CNN_

_**Fans de "Crepúsculo" desatan histeria colectiva mundial. **__People Magazine_

_**¿Dónde queda la mansión Cullen? ¿Se dejaran ver los famosos vampiros? ¿Qué campañas han organizado los fans de la saga? Todo a continuación en E! Especial. **__E! Entertainment_

¿Qué opinan los Cullen, y los habitantes de Forks acerca de su repentina fama?

Pronto lo sabrán…

* * *

Espero que les guste, me gustaría que dejaran sus reviews.


	2. ¿Brad Piquién?

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. Just for fun

Capítulo I

"¿Brad Piquién?"

**POV Edward**

No puedo creer lo que un grupo de libros pueda ocasionar histeria total, no sólo en los "fans" sino también en todos nosotros.

Miraba la cara de asombro y pánico en todos mientras mirábamos las noticias en la sala. Nos nombraban en todos los canales, mostraban fotos de nuestra casa y nuestros autos. Claramente, ya no éramos un mito, ni tampoco nos temían.

- ¡Oh por Dios! Me siento toda una celebridad –exclamó emocionado Emmet-. ¿Ustedes creen que me inviten a Oprah? –preguntó entusiasmado -.

- Por favor, Emmet. No seas ridículo –le respondió Jasper irritado-.

- Yo no lo veo tan malo –dijo Alice con su usual timbre de voz-. Es bueno que la gente nos conozca, ya no tendremos que vivir ocultos.

Todos, exceptuando Emmet, le dedicamos una envenenada mirada a mi hermana.

Miré a Bella quien tenía una mirada de pánico perdida en la televisión, si nunca le gustó llamar la atención en un pequeño salón de clases, mucho menos le gustará ser el centro de atención de medio mundo.

A lo lejos sentí unos fuertes pasos y un olor que ya no me era tan desagradable como antes, era Jacob quien venía llegando de un paseo con Reneesme.

-Hola –dijo el muchacho jadeando-. Me pasó… algo… terrible.

- ¿Qué les pasó? –preguntó Bella preocupada tomando a nuestra hija en brazos. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura-.

El metamorfo tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Íbamos caminando por Port Angeles, cuando vi MI cara en un televisor de las tantas tiendas de por ahí. –'_me veía_ _bastante guapo a decir a verdad.'_ ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan egocéntrico?!_- _Y unas chicas que estaban pasando por ahí me vieron, luego miraron la tele, y luego me volvieron a ver, y luego miraron de nuevo la tele y luego me volvieron a ver y luego…

- Ya entendimos, Jacob –le respondió Carlisle con cierta amabilidad fingida. Ese chico saca de quicio a cualquiera-.

- Claro. La cosa es que luego de mirarme por milésima vez, comenzaron a chillar de una manera que mis oídos estuvieron a punto de explotar, y gritaban –fingiendo voz de niña- "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob". Y una de las niñas gritó "Ahh, está con Reneesme, dile a tu padre que lo amo" –hizo una mueca y Bella lo imitó-. Y tuve que salir corriendo de ahí antes de que me mataran.

- _Yo quiero que me pase lo mismo_ –pensó el idiota de mi hermano.

- Eres patético Emmet –le susurré pero hizo caso omiso a mi comentario-.

- Esto se va a salir de control –dijo Esme con un toque de nerviosismo en su voz-.

- ¿Qué podremos hacer? –preguntó Bella ansiosa-.

- No lo sé –respondió Carlisle-. Hay que ver cómo van las cosas.

- Las cosas no van a mejorar mucho –dije Alice con un tono de malicia en su voz-.

- ¿Me invitarán a Oprah? –preguntó Emmet emocionado, nuevamente-.

- No lo sé –respondió Alice con una sonrisa en su cara-. _Oh sí, claro que lo harán. Serás más recordado que Tom Cruise y su salto en el sillón_ –pensó la psíquica de mi hermana.

Bella me miró con cara de humano degollado y comprendí que quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- Creo que mejor será irnos –le dije a Bella-.

- Sí –me sonrió aliviada-.

- Nos vemos mañana familia –me despedí-.

- ¡Cuidado con los paparazzi! –bramó Emmet divertido-.

Bella dio un respingo a mi lado y yo miré a Emmet con desprecio.

**POV Emmet**

Creo que en mi familia soy el único que posee cierto positivismo en la mente. A decir verdad, siempre he soñado con ser famoso, pero lo veía como algo imposible.

- ¿No es genial todo esto, Rose?

Mi esposa me miró con cierto desagrado antes de hablar.

- No se qué tienes en la cabeza, Emmet.

- ¡Por favor, linda! Yo sé que también, te gusta, muy, muy en el fondo –le dije en un tono tierno, irresistible-.

- Tal vez –contestó Rose dando un suspiro-.

- Claro que sí. Ya me veo en los programas de televisión, en los eventos y en todas esas cosas que tú y Alice ven en la tele.

Rose me dedicó una mirada divertida, que no pude resistir y la besé, lo siento, pero ésta mujer es irresistible haga lo que haga.

Jasper que estaba tirando una oleada de negativismo y pesadez por toda la casa hizo que nuestro romanticismo no durara mucho.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan amargado, Jasper? – le dije-.

- ¿Y tú podrías dejar de ser tan estúpido? –me contestó enojado-.

- No peleen –dijo Alice calmando a su esposo, quien me dedicó una odiosa mirada-.

- No es mi culpa que tu esposo no disfrute de la fama pasajera. Lo que es yo la disfrutaré al máximo. Iré a cuanto programa me inviten, y me sacaré fotos con cuanta fan se me acerque.

Rose me miró de mala gana.

- Pero ellas tienen claro que tú eres el amor de mi vida –la besé-.

- No soporto esto –dijo Jasper parándose y yéndose a su habitación-.

- Es algo tímido, ya saben. Permiso –defendió Alice, quien se paró y se fue detrás de su marido-.

- Tu disfrutarás de la fama conmigo, ¿verdad Rose?

Mi esposa la pensó un momento y luego sonrió abiertamente.

- Claro que sí. Seremos los nuevos Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie –rió-.

- Sí. De ahora en adelante ellos son una espargata al lado de nosotros, en realidad, siempre lo han sido.

Rosalie rió, me tomó por el cuello y me besó con furia, la tomé en brazos, sin parar de besarla y subimos a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Primer Cap, prometo que se vienen mejores.  
Dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan de la historia

Besos


	3. Cartas

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo II

"Cartas"

POV Bella

- ¡Llegó la correspondencia, chicos! –gritó animadamente Emmet entrando a la casa.

- ¿Para quién? –preguntó Carlisle saliendo de la cocina con Esme-.

- Para… –dijo Emmet mirando el cerro de sobres que tenía en las manos- todos –sonrió alegre-.

- ¿Quién las envía? –preguntó Jacob-.

Emmet comenzó a leer algunos remitentes.

- Kathy O'Ryan de Arizona, Patricia Smith de Memphis, Thomas Perry de Iowa, Christina Peterson de Los Angeles, Charles Sims de Texas…

- ¡Ya para! –exclamó mi marido-.

- Son de fans –aclaró Alice emocionada-. Pásame mis cartas.

**POV Alice**

¡Me encantan las cartas! Y si son de fans, seguramente las amaré.

Tomé el montón de sobres que Emmet me pasó y me senté en el suelo a leerlas.

"_Querida Alice:_

_¡Por Dios! No puedo creer que de verdad existas, eres genial, amo tu estilo, amo tu pelo, amo tu personalidad, quiero ser como tú… incluyendo el detalle de la inmortalidad.  
__Si llegas a leer esto, respóndeme.  
__Saludos a Jasper_

_Molly_"

Qué chica más adorable, le responderé luego. Siguiente.

"_Alice:  
__Eres hermosa, si no tuvieras esposo, ni yo novia, te iría a buscar. Mándame una carta si alguna vez decides dejar a Jasper._

_Besos, Pete"_

Pobre chico, nunca dejaré a mi Jasper.

**POV Jasper**

Lo admito, que me lleguen cartas hace que mi ego se eleve lo suficiente como para competir contra Emmet.

"_Jasper:  
__Eres como un turrón de azúcar, el cual metería en mi boca y lo saborearía hasta no quedar nada de él.  
__Te amo_

_Gaby"_

¿Turrón de azúcar? …

"_Jazz:  
__Lo que daría por tener tu don y hacer que te enamores de mi…"_

Mi don no hace milagros…

**POV Rosalie**

Veía que todos leían alegremente sus cartas, incluso Edward y Bella, quién lo creería.

"_Rosalie:  
__Eres mi vampiro favorito. Ojala pudiera conocerte y me dieras clases de 'cómo ser una chica sexy', me sentí patética al decir esto. Ojala nunca leas esta carta, me arrepentiré de enviarla.  
__Saludos a Emmet, es de lo más lindo._

_Vicky. "_

Podría hacer un programa televisivo de 'cómo ser una chica sexy'.

"_Yo te daría todos los hijos que quisieras, guapa."_

¿Eso era una carta? ¿O un telegrama? Emmet nunca leerá esto, ¿o si?

"_Rosalie:  
__Cómo me gustaría ser un auto, para que tocaras todos mis interiores.  
__Tu admirador secreto."_

¡¿Qué les pasa a éstos humanos por Dios?!

**POV Emmet**

Estoy seguro que soy el sex symbol de los Cullen.

"_Emmet:  
__Lo que daría por estar una noche contigo. Que no te haría, guapo.  
__Escríbeme, te amo._

_Layla"_

Lo dije, soy el sex symbol.

"_Emmet:  
__Rosalie, tu y yo, haríamos un excelente trío. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Doug"_

Ni en tus sueños maldito sicópata.

**POV Carlisle**

Recibí más cartas de lo que pensé. Bien, veamos qué opinan de mí.

"_Carlisle:  
__¡Por Dios! Cómo me gustaría enfermarme para que me cuidaras y ojalá estuviera apunto de morir para que me muerdas con tus sexys labios y convertirme y ser siempre tuya.  
__Te amo, Monica"_

Por favor, que no sean jovencitas las que escriban esto. ¡Tengo más de 300 años!

"_Carlisle:  
__Eres lo mejor de lo mejor. Eres tan sexy y guapo, cada vez que te imagino con tu bata blanca, me pasan cosas que no puedo ni escribir en papel, sólo en tu cuerpo, yo…"_

Éstos jóvenes de hoy en día necesitan unas buenas clases de sexualidad.

**POV Esme**

Cartas, qué personas más adorables. Cómo gastan su tiempo en esto…

"_Esme:  
__Cuando grande, quiero ser una madre igual de perfecta que tu. Ojalá mi mamá fuera así, lástima que no nací antes y que no me topé con Carlisle para que me convirtiera…  
__Saludos a todos, Lore"_

¿Soy una madre perfecta? ¿En serio?

"_Esme:  
__¿Cómo hago para conseguir un hombre como Carlisle?  
__Espero me respondas, Katrina"_

Sí claro. Como Carlisle, no hay otro.

**POV Jacob**

Veamos niñitas, qué tienen para el lobo más sexy del mundo.

"_Jacob:  
__Solo te pido una cosa: imprímame._

_Lucy"_

Jaja, lo siento Lucy, ya estoy imprimado.

"_Jacob:  
__Muero cada vez que imagino tu escultural cuerpo, o cada vez que me imagino entre tus brazos sintiendo como tu temperatura hace que la mía suba y suba. Lo que daría porque rasgaras tus pantalones en frente mío y…"_

Miedo. Siguiente.

**POV Reneesme**

Costó convencer a mi papá que me dejara leer mis cartas sola. Pero lo hice.

"_Reneesme:  
__Tienes el nombre más raro que conozco, pero el papá más guapo de todos. Cómo me gustaría ser tu madre..."_

Asco. Siguiente

"_Reneesme:  
__¿Me regalarías a Jacob?_

_Abby"_

¿Que nadie escribió algo lindo sobre mi?

**POV Bella**

Cartas, qué hay de malo en ellas, creo que nada.

"_Bella:  
__Te quitaré a Edward, aunque sea lo último que haga. Te lo juro, ¡¡Edward será mio!!_

_Fran"_

De acuerdo, eso fue algo aterrador, sin contar con el hecho que la vampiro soy yo.

"_Bella:  
__Eres como una diosa del Olimpo. Yo te hubiese dado lo que Edward no quería antes de casarse. Vivo por ti, Isabella._

_Tom"_

¿Cómo puede alguien tener la personalidad suficiente para mandar esto?

**POV Edward**

Por alguna razón, mi monto de cartas era bastante más grande que la de los demás. ¿Eso es bueno?

"_Edward:  
__2 palabras; TE AMO.  
__Lo que daría por ser la … de Bella. Cuando a Bella la mate un Vulturi, te casarás conmigo?..."_

¿Quién es capaz de escribir semejante estupidez? Lo siento por la fan, pero que vaya a un siquiatra.

"_Edward:_

_Eres el hombre perfecto, sueño con encontrar a un hombre como tu. Sueño con ser una Bella que encuentre a su Edward.  
__Te amo y siempre lo haré._

_Mary"_

¿Hombre perfecto? ¿De veras lo soy? Vaya, Stephenie hizo un buen trabajo conmigo.

* * *

Muuuuuchas, muuuchas gracias por el recibimento. Agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews, a los que me han agregado a favoritos y alertas.  
Se los agradezco mucho de verdad.

En un rato más subiré el próx. cap, en donde Bella deberá enfrentarse a paparazzis...


	4. Sonrían ¡Flash!

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo III

Sonrían ¡Flash!

**POV Bella**

Luego de terminar de leer varias de las cartas que nuestros fans –eso suena extraño- nos enviaron, decidí que llevaría a Reneesme con Charlie, para vivir un poco la normalidad.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a tu abuelito, cielo? –le pregunté a mi hija, quien me asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa-.

- ¿Piensas salir en medio de todo esto? –preguntó Edward algo dudoso-.

- Sí, sólo voy a casa de Charlie. Pero antes, pasaré a Port Angeles a comprar algo para la cena.

- No creo que sea buena idea que vayas para allá, después de lo que le pasó al perro… -intervino Jasper-.

- No creo que suceda lo mismo, además está oscureciendo. Pasaré desapercibida.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –me preguntó Edward-.

- ¿Y arriesgarte a que te coman un grupo de niñas histéricas? No, gracias.

- Tú sabes que eso no pasará.

- No te preocupes, Edward. Estaré bien.

- Como digas –me tomó de la cintura-. Cuida a mamá Nessie.- Reneesme miró a su padre y éste se rió, me imaginé que algo le tuvo que haber mostrado-. Muy bien pequeña –le besó la frente-.

- Nos vemos luego –lo besé tiernamente y me fui-.

**POV Edward**

- No te preocupes, Edward. Estaré bien.

- _Yo no estaría muy segura de eso_ –pensó Alice y la miré-. _Pero déjala, nada tan terrible_ –me sonrió-.

Bella se fue y fui hacia Alice.

- ¿Qué viste? ¿Por qué lo bloqueaste? –le exigí más que pregunté-.

- Tranquilo Edward. Es que sabía que si lo veías, no la dejarías ir.

- ¡Pero Alice! ¿Qué le va a pasar?

- Nada tan terrible. Nada que un famoso no haya pasado.

La miré y me mostró la imagen, Bella sería atacada por cientos de flashes y paparazzis.

- Bella se morirá.

- Eso es imposible, Edward –trató de tranquilizarme la duende-. Lo superará, será una experiencia inolvidable, pero divertida. Ya verás.

- Si, tranquilo hermano. A todos nos pasará alguna vez, ¿o no? –intervino Emmet a quien fulminé con la mirada antes de salir al jardín.

Luego de estar un rato al aire libre, meditando y pensando en cómo Bella superará lo del ataque paparazzi, escuché que Alice me llamaba desde la sala, a la cual me dirigí corriendo. Estaban todos viendo la tele, y ahí estaba ella, mi esposa rodeada de cámaras con una cara de pánico peor que la de las películas de terror.

- Tengo que conseguir esas fotos. Esa cara de Bella tiene que quedar para el recuerdo –bramó Emmet riendo, a quien le di un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza-.

_Televisión:_

_Jason: Aún no puedo creer que me encuentre en el preciso lugar en el que la, ahora, famosa vampiro Bella Swan decidió venir a comprar la cena para, quien presumimos, su padre._

_La vampiro viene acompañada de su pequeña hija, Renasseim._

Emmet y Jasper se partieron de la risa al escuchar el erróneo nombre de mi hija.

- Renasseim... es como… es como… un nombre de medio oriente. –Rió Emmet-.

- Saddam Hussein –dijo Jasper antes de partirse de la risa en el sillón-.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota ese tipo de decir mal el nombre?! –replicó Rosalie enfadada-. ¡¿Por eso le pagan?! ¡¿Por ser un completo inepto?!

**POV Bella**

¡No! Esto no podía estar pasándome. Al salir de Wall-Mart sólo vi un montón de luces, gente gritando y preguntando cosas y flashes. Yo que pensaba que con mi abrigo negro, mis lentes y mi pelo tomado pasaría desapercibida. Abracé a Reneesme, quien ocultaba su cara entre mi cuello y hombro, tratando de caminar por la multitud.

- Permiso –decía mientras pasaba entre la gente con la cabeza gacha-.

- ¿Cómo están llevando los Cullen esta repentina fama? –preguntó una reportera-.

- ¿Volverán los Vulturis? –preguntó otro tipo-.

- ¿Sientes ganas de matarnos y beber nuestra sangre ahora? –pobre idiota, si supiera que con un solo empujón puedo echar a volar a todos los presentes. Que agradezca que soy decente-.

- Mami –me dijo Reneesme poniéndome su manita en la mejilla. En ella me reflejaba el miedo que le daban todos esos tipos-.

- ¿Te está mostrando algo ahora? En exclusiva tenemos a… -inquirió otro reportero-.

Al ver el miedo que sentía Reneesme, me paré repentinamente frente a todos y levanté la cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente, todos miraban expectantes, y las cámaras no dejaban de disparar sus flashes.

- Supongo –dije con voz clara y fuerte- que ustedes saben que con sólo un apretón puedo hacer que sus cámaras se hagan añicos. Y que con solo un manotazo, puedo hacer que todos ustedes se echen a volar. ¿Lo saben cierto? –Nadie respondió, sólo me miraban sorprendidos, algunos con miedo-. Veo que sí lo saben. Ahora, me dejarían por favor pasar y subir a mi auto –la gente empezó a abrirse-. Muchas gracias.

El silencio continuó por unos cuantos segundos mientras caminaba hacia el Volvo, luego de eso, los flashes volvieron a aparecer y algunos murmullos.

- Aquí ven que pudimos apreciar el mal genio que tiene Bella Swan, el cual ya lo habíamos visto en los libros…

- ¿Una vampiro de temer? Al parecer eso es Bella…

- Mal genio o instinto maternal, qué opinan en el estudio…

- Bella se dirige al famoso Volvo plateado de su esposo Edward, en exclusiva tenemos…

Subí al Volvo, senté a Reneesme que me miraba aún asustada y salí del estacionamiento. El auto se iluminó por la cantidad de flashes que luego se fueron perdiendo en el camino.

* * *

Muchisisisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, de verdad me alegra mucho qe les guste y qe les haga reír, ese es el objetivo.

En el próximo capítulo, Rose y Playboy :)-

Besos y muchas gracias de nuevo


	5. Playboy

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo IV:

Playboy

**POV Rosalie**

Decidí revisar mi celular luego de llegar de caza con Emmet, tenía 8 llamadas perdidas de un teléfono desconocido. Tomé el teléfono y llamé de vuelta, la voz de un hombre me contestó.

- Buenos días, soy Rosalie Hale, tengo varias llamadas perdidas de éste teléfono.

Se produjo un silencio antes que el hombre al otro lado de la línea se decidiera a hablar.

- ¡Oh, claro! Buenos días Rosalie, tu hablas con Nick Neilson, director de la revista Playboy.

¡Playboy! ¡¿Me están hablando en serio?!

- ¡Vaya! ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –dije tratando de ocultar mi repentina emoción -.

- Hugh Hefner, me pidió que la contactase para proponerle posar para nuestra revista.

¿¡Posar para Playboy!? Emmet se morirá, si es que eso fuera posible.

- ¡Oh! Eso es... genial. ¿Pero tendré que posar desnuda?

Los ojos de Emmet se abrieron como platos al escuchar decir eso.

- No si usted no quiere. Sólo ligera de ropa, por así decirlo. Y en poses algo... sexy. Cosa que no creo que le cueste mucho –rió nervioso el tipo al otro lado del teléfono. Me sentí halagada -.

- De acuerdo. Acepto.

Continué hablando con el hombre por un par de minutos más, mientras me daba algunas indicaciones, y me citaba para el día de mañana para realizar la sesión de fotos.

Luego de colgar, Emmet se puso enfrente mío y con mirada curiosa.

- ¿Posar desnuda? ¿Qué harás Rose?

- Algo que te encantará. –Le sonreí- Posaré para Playboy.

- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Oh por Dios, mi chica será una conejita! –me tomó en brazos y comenzó a besarme -.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Rose? –me preguntó Esme que venía saliendo de la cocina -.

- Claro que sí. Pero no me desnudaré.

POV Emmet

Rose una chica _next door,_ sabía que esto de ser famoso nos traería cosas geniales.

- Trata de controlarte, Emmet –dijo Jasper mientras bajaba la escalera con Alice-. Siento tu lujuria como si estuviera sumergido en ella.

- Lo siento, hermano. Pero, Rose posará en playboy, ¿no es eso genial?

Jasper se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sentarse en el sofá.

Al rato después, Edward, Bella, Reneesme y el perro llegaron a la casa.

- ¿Adivina qué Edward? –le pregunté a mi hermano apenas entró en la casa.

- Rose posará para playboy –dijo el maldito lector de mentes con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

- ¿En serio, rubia? –Preguntó Jacob algo... impresionado.

- Sí –dijo Rosalie orgullosa. Cómo no, si posará para Playboy.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó la casi virginal de Bella.

- Sí, muy segura. No le veo nada de malo. ¿Acaso tu sí? –le preguntó con tono desafiante a mi cuñada.

- No, no, sólo decía –respondió Bella.

- Es una revista para adultos –le respondía Edward a la pequeña Nessie, quien seguía algo confundida-. En especial para hombres.

La pequeña abrió unos grandes ojos cuando logró entender, en parte, lo que su padre le había explicado.

POV Rosalie

Llegó la mañana del día de mi sesión de fotos. Emmet quiso acompañarme, así que fuimos en su jeep.

Afortunadamente, creo, no nos encontramos con una multitud de fanáticos dispuestos a "atacarnos", aunque mi esposo estaba algo desilusionado por eso.

Al llegar, todos nos miraban con... respeto, por así decirlo, incluyendo el productor de la sesión, quien se había puesto nervioso cuando nos vio entrar.

Luego de maquillarme y peinarme –Alice estaría feliz aquí- me pasaron lo que sería la ropa que ocuparía. La cual consistía en un disfraz de vampiro, con colmillos de plástico incluidos, una capa larga, sostén y _hot pants_ de cuero negro, con unas botas de taco aguja negras de cuerina que me llegaban hasta la rodilla. A Emmet casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al verme.

- Muy bien, linda, posa para la cámara –me dijo el fotógrafo mientras se colocaba detrás de su camarita-.

El set simulaba ser un cementerio –estúpidas creencias humanas- con luz de ciudad de fondos, varias lápidas y una tumba abierta.

Comencé a posar de distintas formas frente a la cámara, encima de la tumba con las piernas abiertas, recostada sobre la tumba, acostada en el suelo con una de mis piernas sobre una lápida, etc. Siempre he sido una chica creativa en cuanto a posiciones se trata. Esto estaba siendo más divertido de lo que me imaginé.

Luego de sacar un numero incontable de fotos, el fotógrafo dio por terminada la sesión.

- Eso ha sido genial, osito –me dijo Emmet mientras me cambiaba de ropa-.

- Lo sé –le respondí-.

- Seguramente serás la publicación más vendida de todos los tiempos –sonrió mi orgulloso marido-.

- Tal vez.

- Rose... ¿tú crees que puedas quedarte con el traje de vampiro? –Sugirió Emmet con una irresistible voz seductora-. No te imaginas todas las formas que se me han ocurrido para hacer un buen uso de ese patético, pero sexy disfraz.

- La verdad es que a mi también se me han ocurrido unas cuantas.

Le sonreí, tomé el disfraz y salimos corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Hoolaaa!!  
Como estan? Espero qe muy bien...

Y bueno, vuelvo a agradecer por todos los reviews, de verdad me gusta mucho qe les guste el fic, y qe los haga reir, y qe les alegre el dia como me dijo **_Klarie,_** me alegra mucho al verlo hecho :).

Para los que se preguntan qé pasó con los Vulturis y todo esto, lo sabrán muy pronto, porqe hasta los "mas malos" tienen su ancias de fama. Y para los qe quieren ver al resto de los Cullen sobrellevando su fama, tb lo verán en los soguientes capítulos.

Si alguien tiene alguna idea o quisiera aportar algo a la historiaia, no duden en decirme, haré esa idea realidad :).

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los qe agregan a favoritos, alertas y mandan reviews.

**Próx. Capitulo:** _"¿Entrevistando a los vampiros?"_  
Será subido en un rato más.


	6. ¿Entrevista con los vampiros?

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo V  
_"¿Entrevista con los vampiros?"_

**POV Edward**

Bella, Nessie y yo estábamos en casa de Charlie pasando una tarde de domingo familiar, lo más alejado del mundo hollywoodense que se había convertido la casa Cullen en la última semana.

Charlie aún estaba algo shockeado por todos los descubrimientos que hizo en la última semana, si bien sospechaba que algo raro pasaba con su hija y su familia, nunca se imaginó que se trataran de cosas tan... extrañas, por decirlo de alguna forma.

- Bella –dijo Charlie mientras sostenía a Nessie en brazos- me llamaron de un programa de televisión para hacer una entrevista. Están dispuesto a pagarme una suma millonaria.

Bella lo miró con incredulidad.

- Supongo que no aceptaste, ¿verdad papá?

- No, no... claro que no. –Respondió mi suegro, aún sabiendo que por dentro se debatía si había tomado la decisión correcta-.

Los Cullen no habíamos sido los únicos afectados con esto de la fama repentina, los quileutes ahora tenían turistas todos los días con la esperanza de encontrarse con alguno de la manada metamorfa o con Billy Black. Los humanos, tales como Jessica, Angela, el tarado de Mike, Charlie y hasta Reené tenían que andarse escondiendo de los periodistas y fans. En el caso de Charlie, mujeres y jóvenes lo esperaban fuera de la estación de policía para poder verlo y pedirle un autógrafo.

- Edward, creo que es hora de irnos. Reneesme ya tiene un poco de sueño –dijo mi esposa-.

- Claro.

- Está bien. –Dijo Charlie parándose y entregándome a mi hija quien se restregaba los ojos-. Espero que la fama no se les suba a la cabeza –bromeó Charlie ganándose una odiosa mirada por parte de Bella-. Es sólo una broma, hija.

- Buenas noches, papá. –Abrazó a su padre- Cuídate.

- Ustedes también. Saludos a todos por la casa.

- Adiós Charlie. –Me despedí-.

**POV Bella**

Luego de salir de la casa de Charlie, fuimos a la casa Cullen, en donde todos nos esperaban sentados en la sala, Edward tenía una expresión de desagrado en su rostro.

- ¿Tan terrible es? –le pregunté-.

- Ni te lo imaginas.

Al entrar Alice nos pidió que nos sentáramos para discutir algo muy importante.

- Yo digo que no –dijo Edward antes de que alguien mencionara palabra alguna-.

- Por favor, Edward, deja que cuenten primero qué pasa –le sugirió Emmet-.

- De acuerdo, ¿qué pasa Carlisle? –preguntó Rosalie-.

- Hoy en la mañana llamaron de un programa de televisión, y quieren que todos demos una entrevista.

Alice comenzó a sonreír, Jasper arqueó las cejas, Emmet saltó de notoria felicidad, Rosalie se limitó a sonreír y Esme nos miraba a todos observando nuestras expresiones.

- ¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Emmet-. ¿Era Oprah? –preguntó ilusionado-.

- ¡¿Puedes parar con tu estúpida obsesión con Oprah?! –protestó un sobresaltado Jasper-.

- No comiencen a pelear, chicos –dijo Esme tratando de calmar los ánimos. Luego de eso una onda de calma nos invadió a todos-.

- ¿Entonces, qué dicen? –preguntó Carlisle-.

- Yo ya dije que sí –recordó Emmet-.

- Yo ya dije que no –respondió Edward-.

- A mí me encantaría –dijo una sonriente Alice-.

- A mí también –la apoyó Rose-.

- ¿Tú que dices, Jasper? –le preguntó Carlisle-.

- Yo... –miró a Alice. Suspiró-. De acuerdo –bufó.

- ¿Bella, Edward? –inquirió Carlisle-.

Edward y yo nos miramos y miramos a Reneesme, nuestra hija tocó mi mejilla y nos dio una negativa, mostrándonos la situación vivida con los paparazzi.

- Nosotros no vamos –habló Edward-.

- ¿Estás segura, Bella? –me preguntó Alice-.

- Sí –musité-. Nosotros los veremos por televisión.

- De acuerdo, entonces somos seis los que vamos. Llamaré para confirmar al programa.

Dicho esto desapareció junto con Esme de la sala.

- ¡¿No es genial?! –preguntó el entusiasmado de Emmet.

Se produjo un silencio de unos cuantos segundos, mientras todos lo mirábamos con distintas expresiones.

- De verdad no sé qué tienes en la cabeza, Emmet –le respondió Jasper-.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? Tu también aceptaste ir –replicó Emmet con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro-.

- ¡Sólo porque Alice quiere!

- ¡Hey! No me eches la culpa –protestó Alice-.

- O sea que si no voy, ¿no te enojarás conmigo? –preguntó Jasper esperanzado-.

Alice le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, sí, se enojaría si no la acompañaba. Jasper suspiró.

- Tienes que grabar el programa, Eddie –dijo Emmet-.

- No me digas Eddie –respondió mi esposo-.

- ¡Esto será genial! –dijo Alice con los ojos cerrados-.

- No sé si está bien que nos expongamos tanto a esto –dije-.

Sentí como las miradas de todos se quedaron fijas en mi, un escalofrío me invadió; no debí haber dicho eso.

- Bella, no seas aguafiestas –dijo Emmet rompiendo el silencio-. Si tú y el tarado de tu maridito, mi hermano, no quieren ir, bien por ustedes. Pero no nos arruinen nuestra felicidad o hablaremos muy, muy mal de ustedes en el programa, y dejarán de ser la pareja perfecta –amenazó Emmet molesto-.

Edward lo miró molesto y yo bajé la mirada.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. Buenas noches –dijo Edward-.

Dicho esto, nos dimos media vuelta para irnos.

- No olviden sintonizarnos –gritó Emmet.

* * *

Y les vuelvo a agradecer por todo, sip, nunca me casnare de hacerlo. Es genial leer todos sus reviews y ver lo mucho qe les gusta el fic.  
Agradezco tb todas las ideas qe me han llegado, creo qe fusionaré algunas y las veran dentro de poco en los caps qe siguen.

Gracias nuevamente, qe esten muy bien

_Blesses_

**Próx. Capítulo:**_ Entrevistando a los vampiros, part I_


	7. Entrevistando a los vampiros

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo VI

_"Entrevistando a los Cullen"_

**POV Alice**

Por fin, luego de dos días de extensa espera, estábamos en el estudio de "The Kelly's night" un _talk show_ bastante sintonizado en el país.

La llegada al canal fue lo mejor. Al bajarnos del auto de Carlisle, cientos de personas gritaron nuestros nombres, me sentí una Jennifer Aniston. Jovencitas con carteles que declaraban amor eterno a mis hermanos, incluido mi esposo, libros de la saga pidiendo ser firmados, y millones de flash por todos lados.

Por supuesto, Emmet fue el primero en correr hacia la reja que nos separaba de los fanáticos, firmó autógrafos y se sacó fotos, luego lo seguimos los demás. Jasper estaba tenso, pero aún así accedía a las peticiones de autógrafos y fotos.

Comentarios como _"¡por Dios, sí que son fríos!" _o_ "son más hermosos en persona" _me hicieron sentir realmente orgullosa. Lástima que Bella y Edward no hayan querido venir, aunque al pobre de mi hermano lo hubieran devorado.

- 5 minutos para salir al aire –dijo un productor que entró en nuestro camarín y salió enseguida-.

- Espero que Edward esté grabando esto. Si no, juro que lo mato –dijo Emmet-.

Luego de esperar unos diez minutos, nos llamó una productora para que nos preparáramos detrás de escena. La tensión y el nerviosismo se sentían en el aire, le pedí a Jasper que nos calmara, pero él era el más nervioso de todos.

-_ Nuestros siguientes invitados han sido el fenómeno mundial del año _–escuchamos la voz de la animadora, se acercaba nuestro momento-._ Por mucho tiempo creímos que eran solo un mito y personajes ficticios, pero no, son de carne y hueso, y hoy podremos comprobarlo, con ustedes Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie._

Dicho esto una puerta gigante se abrió delante de nosotros, y vimos a la multitud que vociferaba nuestros nombres y gritaba histérica. Nos acercamos a la animadora mientras saludábamos al público con nuestras manos –no cabe mencionar que Emmet era el más emocionado y saludaba con sus dos manos mientras sonreía. Y Jasper, por el contrario, se limitaba a sonreír tímidamente y asentir con la cabeza-.

- Hola chicos –nos saludó Kelly-.

- ¡Hola Kelly! –dijo Emmet abrazando a la pobre mujer-.

- ¡Vaya! Sí que eres helado, me congelaste hasta la última membrana de mi cuerpo. –Todos reímos- Por favor, tomen asiento.

- Muchas gracias –coreamos todos y nos sentamos-.

- Realmente es un agrado tenerlos aquí –dijo la animadora-. No sé si tenerles miedo o comportarme como si nada -rió-.

- No hay nada qué temer –dijo el amable de Carlisle-.

- Me alegro –sonrió Kelly-. Son tantas las preguntas que quiero hacerles, pero tan poco el tiempo que tenemos.

- Entonces, aprovechémoslo –dije con una sonrisa-.

- Tienes razón, Alice. Bien, comencemos. Primero que nada quisiera saber, ¿cómo han sobrellevado esto de ser famosos?

- La verdad todos lo hemos tomado de distintas maneras –respondió Rosalie-. Por ejemplo, Emmet –miró a su esposo y le sonrió- ha sido el más entusiasmado con esto, y yo comparto ese entusiasmo, creo que ha sido mucho tiempo viviendo en el anonimato, siendo los raros de la secundaria. Además no ha sido tan malo.

- ¿Quiénes se lo han tomado de peor manera? –preguntó la rubia animadora-.

- Edward y Bella –respondimos todos al unísono y rompimos en risa al igual que el público-.

- Lo que pasa es que Edward siempre ha sido el más conservador, por decirlo de alguna forma, y siempre se ha preocupado de proteger todo lo que quiere, y piensa que esto puede causar algún tipo de problema entre nosotros –contestó Carlisle con su característica calma-.

- Y en cuanto a Bella... –interrumpió Esme- bueno, como ustedes han de saber, ella es bastante tímida, no es de la que goce al tener un poco de atención. Además, después del altercado con los paparazzi de la semana pasada, no quiere exponer a Reneesme a toda esta locura –sonrió dulcemente nuestra madre-.

- Oh, claro. En todo caso, igual la entiendo un poco –dijo la animadora. Luego miró a Jasper quien se tensó a mi lado-. Te noto algo callado, Jasper, ¿te incomoda aún todo ésto?

Dicha esta pregunta varios gritos salieron del público y un _"te amo Jasper"_ se escuchó fuerte y claro, lo que hizo que mi marido se pusiera algo más nervioso, le tomé la mano tratando de calmarlo.

- Gracias –sonrió mi marido en respuesta a esa loca fan-. Si, la verdad es que no me he acostumbrado. Soy una persona bastante reservada.

- ¿Tu puedes controlar las emociones de los humanos, verdad? –preguntó curiosa Kelly-.

- Si –respondió Jasper-.

- ¿Podrías darnos una demostración?

- Es preferible que no –contestó con un amable tono Jasper-. Puede ser algo peligroso. Preferiría que no.

- De acuerdo, si tú lo dices, no lo haremos –sonrió la animadora y Jasper logró tranquilizarse-. Y pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo es convivir con 8 vampiros?

- Es igual que convivir con ocho humanos –contestó Esme rápidamente-. Nosotros vivimos muy parecido a los humanos y nos divertimos de la misma forma que ellos. Muchas veces siento que convivo con adolescentes, se pelean entre ellos, discuten, se enojan, pero también se ríen, se divierten y comparten como una familia cualquiera.

- Para ustedes ¿quién es el de más difícil convivencia?

Nos tomó un segundo pensar la respuesta, pero respondimos todos al unísono.

- Edward

- Pero vaya, ese chico se lleva todo lo malo. ¿Acaso no es tan perfecto como parece? –inquirió la animadora-.

- Tal vez con Bella es el chico perfecto, y tiene todo lo que una humana quiere en un hombre. Pero a veces es difícil lidiar con él, es algo serio, y a veces se toma todo muy a pecho –respondió mi hermano-.

"_Tú eres perfecto Emmet",_ gritó alguien del público.

- Gracias, linda –respondió sonriente del aludido y todas gritaron-.

- Ahora, nos vamos a una pausa comercial y al regresar seguimos con estos fantásticos invitados. Sabiendo cosas que tú quieres saber, además un invitado sorpresa. No se despeguen del televisor, ya volvemos –sonrió Kelly y una pegajosa canción empezó a sonar de fondo mientras las luces del estudio comenzaban a declinar-.

**POV Bella**

Con Edward mirábamos atónitos el programa, era increíble toda la desenvoltura que tenían el resto de los Cullen frente a las cámaras. Durante la primera parte del programa no comentábamos nada, sólo emitíamos gruñidos cuando algo no nos parecía.

- Ahora resulta que soy el culpable de todo, y el malo de la película –dijo Edward durante los comerciales-.

- Tu sabes que no eres el malo de la película, todos te consideran el chico perfecto, incluso yo –le sonreí y me acunó en sus brazos-.

- ¿De verdad es tan difícil vivir conmigo? –me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello-.

- No. Es sólo que ellos no saben convivir contigo.

- Suerte que Nessie no está viendo el ridículo que están haciendo sus tíos.

- ¿Quién será ese invitado sorpresa? –le pregunté a mi esposo-.

- No tengo idea –me respondió-. Pero espero que al menos hable bien de mi.

- Edward, tu sabes que tus fans te apoyan a pesar de todo y que te aman, no más que yo, pero te aman –le dije divertida-.

Edward se rió ante mi comentario y me besó.

* * *

Mas rato subo la segunda parte de la entrevista.  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por reviews, alertas y favoritos.


	8. Entrevistando a los vampiros, part II

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo VII

_"Entrevistando a los Cullen part 2"_

**POV Bella**

- _Estamos de vuelta en "The Kelly's Show" con unos grandes invitados, los Cullen_ – al escuchar esto Edward y yo nos separamos-.

- Y vamos de vuelta –dije apoyándome en el hombro de mi esposo-.

_- ¿Quién es el invitado sorpresa? _–preguntó Emmet-.

_- ¿No adivinan?_ –preguntó la animadora-.

Los Cullen se quedaron en silencio un segundo tratando de adivinar.

_- El perro _–dijo Jasper-

- ¡¿Jacob?! –exclamamos con Edward al unísono-.

- Ahora sí agradezco a Dios que nuestra hija duerme –dijo Edward-.

_- Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Jacob Black _–los decibeles volvieron a subir en el estudio, los gritos hacia Jacob eran igual de fuertes que los de los Cullen-. ¡_Pero qué hombre más alto! –_dijo la animadora-.

- Gracias -sonrió orgulloso- Hola público –y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

- No puedo creer que haya ido ese grandísimo... –Edward prefirió callarse-.

- Hola familia –dijo Jacob saludando a los Cullen-.

- Es un gusto que estés con nosotros Jacob –dijo Esme-.

- Oh, muchas gracias, para mí también es un gusto compartir escenario con ustedes.

A este chico se le subieron los humos a la cabeza.

- Y cuéntame Jacob, ¿cómo va tu relación con los vampiros? –preguntó la animadora-.

- Bastante bien, gracias. Creo que por fin hemos aprendido a convivir juntos. Todo gracias a Nessie, a quien le mando un saludo si es que está viendo esto –y saludó a la cámara con la mano-.

- ¡Es hora de dormir, cachorro! –bufó Edward-.

- ¿No te molesta que temas privados, como la imprimación, hayan salido en el libro? –preguntó la animadora-.

- La verdad, creo que después de que el mundo se haya enterado de que existen vampiros, licántropos y metamorfos, nada me molesta. La imprimación es algo que encuentro muy lindo, al igual que el estarlo –suspiros generales en el público-.

-¿Cómo ha sido para ustedes aprender a vivir con un "enemigo natural"? –preguntó la animadora-.

- Como en todo, todos nos lo hemos tomado de distinta forma –respondió Alice-. Yo la verdad, no odio ni odié a Jacob, sólo me molestaba su olor, además, le tengo un profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo por Bella en nuestra ausencia.

Edward hizo una mueca al escuchar aquello.

- Yo aún trato de acostumbrarme al cachorrito –dijo Rosalie-. No creo que lleguemos a ser amigos, pero entiendo que no habrá forma de separarnos de él, amenos que lo mate, pero no lo haré.

- Gracias, rubia –interfirió Jacob-. Me has emocionado –agregó sarcástico-.

- ¿Ya no sientes nada por Bella, Jacob? –Edward y yo gruñimos al escuchar la pregunta de la animadora-.

- ¡Claro que siento algo por ella! Es mi suegra mejor amiga. A quien siempre querré –nuevamente suspiros generales en el público. Jacob se las trae-.

- ¿Cómo fue para ustedes enterarse que Edward se había enamorado de una humana? Es cierto que aparece en el libro, pero me gustaría saberlo de ustedes –aclaró la animadora-.

- Bien, para mí fue la estupidez más grande que haya cometido Edward, y eso que siempre ha sido el chico perfecto. No midió las consecuencias de sus actos, y por culpa de ella tuvimos que enfrentarnos a la muerte y a luchas que en nuestras vidas hubiéramos tenido si no hubiese sido por ella –soltó Rosalie sin pensarlo dos veces-. Pero no lo juzgo, bien por él –sonrió coquetamente-.

- Para mi fue lo peor –continuó Jasper-. Como ustedes sabrán yo era nuevo en el mundo vegetariano y durante mucho tiempo viví de la humanidad. Pero aclaro que lo peor no fue que Edward se haya enamorado, eso lo encuentro muy bueno, lo peor fue tener que soportar a Bella, su olor y su esencia, eso fue lo peor.

- Por lo menos no me odia –rompí el silencio-.

- Nadie lo ha hecho. Bueno, sólo Rose –respondió Edward y rió entre dientes-.

- Yo amo a Bella. Que ella haya llegado a nuestras vidas, a la Edward en especial fue lo mejor. Gracias a ella, mi hermano volvió a sonreír y tenía un motivo para vivir durante la eternidad. Yo estaba, y estoy, muy contenta de que haya encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la eternidad. Así como yo tengo a mi Jazz –miró a su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Gritos del público, otra vez-.

- Yo concuerdo con Alice –agregó Esme con una sonrisa-.

- Yo también –dijo Carlisle-. Para mi, Bella es una hija más.

- Está bien por Edward. Así se le quitó un poco lo amargado –terminó de decir Emmet-.

Edward gruñó a mi lado y yo le sonreí. Él besó mi cabeza y yo levanté el mentón para que pudiera besarme en la boca. Enredé mis manos en su sedoso cabello y lo besé, Edward me recostó sobre el sillón mientras acariciaba mi cintura y movía su mano de arriba abajo, luego sus besos descendieron hasta mi cuello y yo lancé un silencioso gemido.

No terminamos de ver el programa, nos enfocamos en otras cosas...

**POV Jasper**

Que se termine pronto, que se termine pronto, que se termine pronto. Sé que no falta mucho, el programa termina en 20 minutos, aún así comienzo a desesperarme. Kelly y sus malditas preguntas que no tienen fin. Todo sea por Alice, todo sea por Alice, todo sea por Alice.

- Jasper –nombró la maldita animadora- ¿si pudieras volver a ser humano, qué harías?

Patearte el trasero. Debo controlarme o irritaré a todos.

Busqué una respuesta que fuera del agrado de ella y de todos.

- Buscaría a Alice –el estudio entero suspiró y Alice me besó tiernamente en la mejilla. En parte, es cierto, sí la buscaría-.

- Eres un hombre muy romántico y tierno Jasper –aduló Kelly-. Eres muy afortunada al tener a alguien como él a tu lado, Alice.

- Lo sé –dijo Alice mirándome tiernamente, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa-.

Luego de ésta pregunta, siguieron unas 5 más, hasta que por fin la rubia pronunció las palabras que tanto quería oir.

- Amigos, eso fue todo por hoy. Lamentablemente tenemos que irnos, el tiempo se nos ha pasado volando –para ti se te ha pasado volando- con unos invitados tan geniales como los que tuvimos hoy. Les agradezco nuevamente a todos ustedes, y sigan siendo como son –nos dijo y todos asentimos-.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos –habló Carlisle en nombre de todos-.

- De nada –sonrió la animadora-. Nos vemos la próxima semana a esta misma hora con nuevos invitados. Buenas noches.

Y así se dio por finalizada mi noche de tortura.

Al salir del estudio, Alice me abrazó y me susurró al oído:

- Gracias por soportar todo esto por mi –me sonrió-. Te amo y eres lo mejor.

- No fue tan terrible –mentí-. Yo también te amo mi monstruita –la besé tiernamente y un flash iluminó nuestros rostros...

* * *

Hoooolaaaaaa!!

Muchas gracias de nuevo por los reviews, favoritos y alertas.

Ya saben que toda idea es bienvenida :)  
Saludos y gracias de nuevo

**Próx. Capítulo:** _Charlie: El señor seguridad_


	9. Charlie: El señor seguridad

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo VIII

_"Charlie: el señor seguridad"_

**POV Bella**

Edward y yo estábamos en el patio de los Cullen jugando con Reneesme, tratando de mantener nuestra vida lo más normal posible.

- Mamá, mi papá hizo trampa –me dijo mi hija mientras tiraba una pequeña pelota roja al suelo.

- Edward, no hagas trampa –le dije divertida-.

- No hice trampa –dijo mi esposo con su irresistible sonrisa torcida-.

- _¡Bella!_ –escuché que me llamaban dentro de la casa-. _¡Tienes que venir ahora ya!_ –era Alice-.

Miré a Edward, y corrimos hacia la sala, en donde estaban Alice, Jasper y Emmet mirando televisión. Al entrar Jasper me señaló la televisión.

¡No puede ser!

- _Recuerda dejar las puertas bien cerradas al salir, esto evitará que extraños entren con facilidad a tu casa. _–Mostraban un ejemplo-. _No andes por lugares oscuros durante la noche y mucho menos solo o sola _–mostraban una mujer caminando por un callejón-. _Y recuerda llevar siempre tu spray de pimienta _–dijo la familiar voz de mi padre mostrando un spray de pimienta y riendo-. _Unos consejos de Charlie, el señor seguridad. _–dijo una voz en off-.

Charlie en un comercial de seguridad ciudadana, ¡jamás pensé que se vendería tan rápido!

- Eso fue lo mejor que he visto en años –dijo Emmet riendo-.

- Mi abuelito es famoso –dijo Nessie sonriendo-.

- Mataré a tu abuelo –dije sin pensar-.

- ¡Bella! –me regañó Edward divertido-. No lo matará, Nessie.

- Tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido, Bella –me dijo Jasper calmándome-. Los humanos necesitan de alguien que les consejos de seguridad.

- Y qué mejor que el padre/abuelo/suegro de unos vampiros –dijo Emmet-.

- Aún así… ¿cómo hace eso?

- Porque se preocupa de la comunidad –dijo una sonriente Alice-.

¡Al carajo con la comunidad!

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Esme entrando junto con Rosalie-.

- Charlie es el _señor seguridad_ –sonrió Emmet-.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Rosalie sin entender-.

Antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera responder, Jacob entró corriendo por la puerta.

- ¿Vieron a Charlie en la tele? –preguntó el quileute emocionado-

- Acabamos de verlo –dijo Alice-.

- Ha sido genial. Se ve más delgado en televisión –dijo tomando a Nessie en brazos-. ¿Por qué esa cara, Bella?

- Porque mi padre está haciendo el ridículo.

- Claro que no. Ya quisiera que mi padre hiciera un comercial de sillas de ruedas –dijo Jacob-.

- Iré a ver a mi papá.

- No le hagas nada. Sería muy triste que al señor seguridad lo matara su propia hija, y en su propia casa. Perdería todo tipo de credibilidad –bramó Emmet-. Y si llegase a salir ileso de tu ataque, tendría que hacer otro comercial que se tratase de cómo protegerse de tu hija vampiro –añadió-.

Todos rieron, yo sólo lo miré tomé las llaves del Volvo y salí de la casa.

Camino a mi ex casa, ví un gran letrero en la carretera con la cara de Charlie que decía _"maneja con cuidado". _¡Y yo que pensaba que mi padre era un hombre cuerdo!

Al llegar al porche de la casa de Charlie, estacioné el auto al lado de la patrulla, caminé hacia la entrada y toqué insistentemente la puerta.

- Bella –dijo mi padre abriendo la puerta-. ¡Qué bueno que viniste, pasa!

- Gracias –dije mientras entraba-. Vengo a hablar contigo.

- Claro, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Señor seguridad? ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?

- Ah, era eso –caminó hasta la sala-. Bueno, tu sabes que me preocupa la población, y qué mejor que un comercial –señaló sentándose en el sofá-.

- Eso fue ridículo, Charlie.

- Bueno, como sea, ya está hecho.

- Si, así veo –dije sentándome a su lado-. Pensé que te querías mantener alejado de todo esto ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Tú me quieres mantener alejado de todo esto. Yo, bueno, quiero probar cosas nuevas.

- ¿Haciendo comerciales de seguridad?

- Si. ¿O preferías que hiciera uno de cervezas?

Definitivamente no quería ver a mi padre tomando cerveza en televisión, prefiero verlo haciendo lo acostumbrado, previniendo a la gente.

- Tienes razón.

- Deberías ser más abierta a éstas cosas. Una entrevista no te hará mal

- Papá, ¡fui atacada por paparazzis! ¡Con tu nieta en brazos! –le recordé-.

- Sí. Pero, tal vez, si no fueras tan cerrada, no te molestarían tanto.

Lo miré de reojo.

- ¿Te pagaron para convencerme?

- No, Bella. No seas paranoíca.

Bufé. No estaba siendo paranoíca sino que, realista. Mientras estábamos en silencio, miré el libro que mi papá tenía sobre la mesa de café, se me fue imposible evitar una mueca de horror. Tomé el libro con cierta... violencia y se lo puse en frente.

- ¿¡"Amanecer"!?

- Tenía curiosidad.

- ¿De qué?

- De todo, Bella. De cómo conociste a Edward, de todas las mentiras que me tragué, etc.

- ¿Y no podías preguntarme?

- Pensé que tal vez no quisieras responderme. Además, hace bien leer.

Miré la portada del libro y lo hojeé. Si bien, todos los Cullen, exceptuando a Edward y a mi, tenían una copia de los libros, nunca me había puesto a leerlos completos, sólo los hojeaba cuando no había nada más que leer.

- Aunque claro que hay algunas cosas que hubiese preferido no leer, como, bueno Isla Esme –dijo mi padre algo avergonzado-.

¡Isla Esme! Ahora _mi padre _sabe _todo_ lo que pasó en aquella isla, si fuera humana me hubiese muerto de la vergüenza.

- Jamás me imaginé que tu vida fuera tan interesante –sonrió-.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro que sí. –Asentí y se hizo un silencio- ¿Te quedas a cenar? Para hacerme compañía.

- Claro –le sonreí-.

Le preparé la cena a mi padre, como en los viejos tiempos. Él estuvo encantado de que lo hubiera hecho. Cenamos, bueno, cenó y luego me despedí.

- Ah, por cierto, hija –me detuvo mi padre en la puerta del auto-. Dile a Jacob que ni se le ocurra tocar a mi nieta –sonrió-.

- No te preocupes, de eso se encarga Edward –le devolví la sonrisa, y me despedí con la mano antes de entrar al auto-.

Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, estaban todos reunidos en la sala, conversando.

- ¿Aún vive el _señor seguridad_? –preguntó Emmet-.

- Sí –respondí sentándome al lado de Edward-.

- Ahora que estamos todos, ¿qué querías contarnos Carlisle? –preguntó Jasper-.

- En realidad, no es algo que nos involucre a todos, pero sé que muchos de ustedes no se hubiesen querido perder esto.

- ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Carlisle? –preguntó Rosalie-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, esto tiene que ver contigo Emmet.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido-.

- Hoy llamaron de un programa de televisión, y te quieren entrevistar.

- ¿A mi? ¿Solo? ¿Algo así como una exclusiva con Emmet Cullen?

- Así es.

- Por favor, dile de dónde lo llamaron –interrumpió Edward ansioso-.

- De Oprah –contestó Carlisle-.

* * *

Hooola!!  
Muchísisisisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews, se los agradezco un montón.

Muchos me han preguntdo qué pasará con Alice, bueno, les digo que viene muy pronto, y sí tendrá que ver con la moda.

Recuerden que todas las ideas son bienvenidas :)  
Cuidense mucho, besos

**Próx. Cap:** _Emmet y Oprah_


	10. Emmet y Oprah

Declaración: Los personajes pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo jugué con ellos un poquito. _Just for fun_

Capítulo IX

"Emmet y Oprah"

**POV Emmet**

- Por favor, dile de dónde lo llamaron –interrumpió Edward ansioso-.

- De Oprah –contestó Carlisle-.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5

- ¡¡Oh-por-Dios!! –exclamé aún sentado en el sofá. La emoción no permitía controlar mi cuerpo.-¡¡Estaré en Oprah!! –exclamé aún en shock- ¡¡Conoceré a Oprah!! –grité levantándome de un salto del sofá-.

Todos me miraban expectantes y divertidos, y yo sólo quería correr por la casa gritando de felicidad, no me importaba lo gay que sonara.

- ¡Rose, iré a Oprah! –la tomé en brazos y la abracé-.

- Si, osito. Irás a Oprah –dijo ella apenas-.

- Asfixiarás a Rosalie –intervino Jasper-.

- Oh, Jasper –fui hacia él, tomé su cabeza y besé su frente sonoramente-. Iré a Oprah –dije apenas con un hilo de voz-.

- Eres ridículo. Emmet –dijo él empujándome-.

- Eso se llama envidia –le respondí a Jasper-.

- Sí, claro. Si supieras cómo muero de ganas de ir a Oprah –me contestó sarcástico-. Madura.

- No lo molestes –defendió mi linda y sexy esposa-.

- ¿Y cuándo tengo que ir? –le pregunté a Carlisle-.

- La próxima semana.

¡¡¿Tendré que esperar una semana?!! ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

- Durmiendo –contestó Edward divertido a mi pregunta mental-.

- ¿Si tomo relajantes musculares, y somníferos, crees que pueda conciliar el sueño? –le pregunté a Carlisle-.

- Emmet, sabes que no.

- Yo conozco una forma para que el tiempo pase rápido –me dijo mi esposa con una mirada pícara-.

¡Oh, si! Claro que la hay, qué mejor para matar el tiempo que una escapada al bosque, para subirnos en las copas de los árboles y amarnos…

- Contrólate, Emmet –dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo-.

Esto de tener hermanos con superpoderes

- Por favor, como si Bella y tu no se fueran a trepar a los árboles para…

- ¡Emmet! –replicó Edward enojado-.

- Lo siento, Nessie. Sé que son cosas que no quieres saber pero es algo natural de todo ser humano y…

-¡Emmet! –volvió a regañarme Edward, mientras que su esposa me miraba casi, con horror-.

**POV Rosalie**

Admito que tener que soportar a Emmet hablando a cada rato de Oprah me enfermaba, era algo insoportable, una de las peores cosas que he tenido que vivir con él.

Pero sobreviví a esa extensa semana de espera.

- ¡¡Rose, ya vamos!! No quiero llegar tarde a mi entrevista –gritó Emmet desde el primer piso, mientras yo me maquillaba-.

- Tranquilo, Emmet, ya estoy aquí –dije llegando a su lado-.

- Familia, me voy. Recuerden verme en el canal 25 a las 20hrs -les recordó mi marido antes de salir de la casa hacia su jeep-.

- Suerte, Rose –me deseó Jasper-.

- Gracias, nos vemos.

Durante todo el viaje Emmet ensayaba sus posturas y pensaba en lo que probablemente le preguntaría. Yo me limitaba a asentir y a responderle con monosílabas.

Al llegar al canal, nos hicieron entrar por una puerta "secreta", ya que miles de fans se habían agolpado en la entrada principal.

- ¿Ya está aquí Oprah? –preguntó Emmet a un productor-.

- Sí, está en su camarín.

Emmet me miró y soltó una risita de emoción.

- Éste es su camarín –nos dijo el productor-. Ya vendrán a maquillarlo.

- Muchas gracias –respondimos al unísono-.

Dicho esto el hombre salió por la puerta. Emmet no cabía en la emoción, la sonrisa no se le despegaba de la cara. Yo estaba sentada en un sillón mientras observaba cómo caminaba de un lado a otro.

- Tranquilo –le dije-.

- No puedo. Tú sabes cuánto he añorado este momento –dijo sentándose a mi lado-.

- Lo sé, osito. Por eso, disfrútalo al máximo –lo besé cortamente en los labios-.

Luego entró una mujer con un set de maquillajes, maquilló a mi esposo, y lo peinó un poco. Luego de esto, llegó una productora, que nos dijo que en unos poco minutos saldría al aire.

- ¿Es posible que me duela el estómago? –me preguntó Emmet afligido-.

- Tranquilo, amor –lo besé y lo abracé-. Todo saldrá bien.

- Emmet, ya es hora –dijo la productora mientras entraba en la habitación. Lo besé rápidamente y se fue detrás de ella-.

**POV Emmet**

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

La señorita me condujo por un largo pasillo, en donde la gente iba y venía con cables, papeles y aparatos. Nos detuvimos en frente de una entrada que daba a otro pasillo.

- Cuando te nombre, debes salir por este pasillo y llegarás al estudio –me explicó la mujer-.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

Ella asintió y se fue, dejándome solo en aquel lugar. Podía sentir las respiraciones y los latidos de la gente del público, lo que me puso aún más nervioso.

- _Y ahora, un invitado que todos hemos estado esperando_ –dijo mi ídola.- _El señor Emmet Cullen_

Se escucharon aplausos y gritos desde el estudio, tomé aire y entré. Saludé animoso a todos los presentes, hasta que la vi… ahí estaba ella, vestida con sus típicos trajes de dos piezas, su pelo lleno de rizos, y sus manos extendidas hacia mí. Era ella, la mujer que he admirado desde siempre (después de Esme) … Oprah.

Corrí, prácticamente, hacia sus brazos, la abracé por largo tiempo para no olvidar nunca aquel momento.

- No sabes el gusto que me da estar aquí. –Le dije- He soñado con pisar este estudio desde que vi por primera vez el programa.

- ¡Qué adorable eres! –exclamó la mujer-. Toma asiento, por favor.

- Gracias. –Me senté sin dejar de mirarla, no quería olvidar nada de esta entrevista-.

- Y cuéntanos, Emmet. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo ella cruzándose de piernas-.

- Estoy muy bien ahora que te veo –sonreí-. Muy emocionado.

- Gracias, precioso. ¿Cómo está tu familia?

- Bien, viéndome. O eso espero –dije mirando a la cámara-.

- Jaja, yo creo que sí. Tengo entendido que viniste con Rosalie.

- Así es, mi hermosa mujer está viéndome desde el camarín.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

- Wow, más de medio siglo. Ha sido maravilloso.

Suspiros generales en el público. Veremos quién es más galán, Edward o yo.

- ¡Qué lindo! ¿Y es cierto que tienen una vida sexual bastante activa? Así como se aprecia.

Reí.

- Claro, qué mejor que una vida sexual activa para mantener la frescura en una relación. Creo que éste ha sido un punto importante en nuestra vida, realmente nos ha ayudado a permanecer tanto tiempo juntos.

- Yo opino lo mismo –rió. Su sonrisa es mucho mejor en vivo-. Cuéntanos algunas de tus fantasías.

- La verdad es que he cumplido varias. Pero como soy un hombre imaginativo, me quedan otras por cumplir. Y, bueno, me encantaría hacerlo contigo aquí –dije señalando el sofá-.

- ¡Oh Díos mio! –exclamó mi animadora favorita-. Creo que eso será algo imposible.

- Lo sé. Y no sabes lo terrible que será pasar la eternidad pensando que nunca lo hice contigo.

No era Jasper, pero podía sentir su vergüenza. Se acomodó en su sitio y cambió drásticamente de tema.

- ¿Has leído los libros de Crepúsculo?

- Claro que sí. Aunque me saltaba algunas partes. La vida de Bella se pone algo aburrida de repente.

- ¿Qué opinas de que Edward (gritos histéricos) sea el galán de galanes? ¿El hombre perfecto?

Amo esta pregunta.

- Bueno, bien por él. Aunque creo que a Stephenie se le olvidó mencionar varios puntos negativos que mi hermano posee. Como su mal genio; ¡por Dios! Si Edward está enojado, es mejor mantenerse a 100 kms de distancia.

- ¿O sea, no estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Es un tipo romántico, galán, atento y todo lo que quieras. Pero, tanto así como perfecto… no lo sé.

- ¿Y de Bella, qué podrías decirnos?

- Bella, qué decir de ella. Bueno, creo que por el bien de la comunidad mundial, lo mejor fue que se haya hecho vampiro. –Oprah me miró extrañada-. Claro, porque por su torpeza, era capa de ocasionar una catástrofe mundial. Y también pienso que debería tener más personalidad, es muy tímida, ¿saben? De hecho yo creo que si hubiese seguido siendo humana, su mejor vocación sería el de ser monja.

Oprah rió a carcajadas.

- ¡Eres muy divertido, cariño! Definitivamente, eres mi personaje favorito, por eso te invité.

¿Soy su favorito? Ésta mujer me hará llorar, bueno, lo haría si fuese posible.

- Muchas gracias, Oprah.

- De nada, cariño –me sonrió-. Sigamos hablando de ti –dijo mientras miraba una tarjeta-. Cuéntanos cómo era tu vida antes de ser vampiro.

- Hmm… bueno, no recuerdo mucho. Pero creo que era igual que ahora. Un poco más tímido quizás, pero igual. Vivía en una casa con mis padres, mi padre era cazador, por lo que él me cultivó esa afición a ella.

- La que te llevó a la muerte –interrumpió-.

- Muerte humana, exacto.

- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Rosalie te llevó a Carlisle?

- Algo me acuerdo. Sé que luego de ver a esa gran e imponente criatura encima mío, ví algo que se moví a gran velocidad. Luego divisé a una hermosa mujer, aún en mi inconsciencia, decía que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto. De ahí, me tomó en brazos, y no recuerdo más hasta que desperté en casa de los Cullen.

- Es algo muy romántico. Generalmente son los hombres los héroes, y en éste caso, una mujer.

- Exacto. Es una historia, que si pudiera, la contaría siempre –sonreí orgulloso-.

- Ahora, hablemos de tu familia. Nosotros sabemos, por los libros, que tú eres el hermano favorito de Edward y…

- Jaja, sí –interrumpí-. Cuando leí eso, no lo podía creer. Le fui a preguntar a Edward y se hizo el desentendido y luego fui a refregárselo en la cara a Jasper.

- ¿Te llevas mal con Jasper?

- No, sólo que es algo freak. Extraño decir eso de un vampiro, pero es la verdad. Además es algo tímido, y al igual que Edward, se exalta con facilidad.

- ¿Y de Alice, qué puedes decirnos?

- Esa enana, es lo mejor que hay. No se hace problema por nada, es feliz siempre y una gran consejera. La adoro.

- ¿Es cierto que tiene cierta obsesión con las compras?

- Claro que sí. No nos deja usar la misma ropa dos veces. Así que te imaginarás toda la ropa que tenemos.

- Mucha. –Rió-.

- Muchísima.

- ¿Y de Carlisle y Esme?

- Los amo. Son lo mejor que hay.

- Realmente eres mister adorable.

- Muchas gracias.

- Cambiando de tema, me contaron por ahí, que eras un gran bailarín.

¿En serio?

- Oh, claro. Bailarín es mi segundo nombre.

- ¿Podrías darnos una demostración?

- Claro que sí.

Me paré de un salto, y empezó a sonar "…" de Justin Timberlake.

Bailé con mis mejores movimientos, mientras Oprah me miraba sentada desde el sofá, me acerqué a ella y comencé a bailarle sensualmente, ella me miraba divertida y me levantó la polera, la que luego terminé sacándome. La levanté y la tomé en brazos, mientras saltaba sobre el sofá con ella (sí, a lo Tom Cruise). Luego de bajarnos y dejarla en el suelo, corrí su pelo hacia un lado para acercarme a su cuello, gritos generales en todo el público. Suavemente y asegurándome de no hacerle daño, presioné mis dientes en su cuello. Si bien, no era tener sexo con ella, cumplía en gran parte mi fantasía.

- Wow –dijo la mujer mientras se echaba aire con la tarjeta-.

Yo me limité a sonreír y a tomar mi polera para volver a ponérmela.

- Creo que eso ha sido todo por hoy –dijo algo acalorada la animadora-. Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo. Buenas noches.

Empezó a sonar la típica música de fondo, y las luces declinaron, mientras las cámaras se apagaban. Por una de las tantas entradas, apareció mi Rose sonriente, quien corrió a abrazarme.

- Rosalie, mucho gusto –la saludó Oprah-.

- Igualmente –le dijo mi esposa-.

Tenía a mis dos amores juntos. ¿Alguien tiene alguna cámara? Como si alguien me hubiera leído el pensamiento, apareció un hombre quien nos pidió una foto, y nosotros feliz posamos.

Luego de conversar un rato con Oprah, quién lo creería ¿no? Nos fuimos a la casa.

- Yo que tu entro y me escondo de Edward y Bella –me aconsejó mi esposa con una sonrisa-.

- Creo que sabré defenderme –le dije-.

Llegamos a la casa, y afortunadamente Edward y Bella no estaban en la casa. Así que tengo, al menos, un día mas de vida.

* * *

Emmet tirándosele a Oprah x)

Muchisisisismas gracias, como siempre, a todos sus reviews y alertas, favoritas y esas cosas, me hacen feliz.  
Perdón si no he subido éstos días, pero no tengo internet en mi casa, asi qe tego qe venir donde mis primos u.u

Ya saben que tdo tipo de ideas, son bienvenidas :)  
Besos


	11. Comunicado

Hola a todos los lectores de mi fic.

Primero que nada quiero decirles que estoy sumamente agradecida de todo su apoyo, reviews, favoritos y lindos comentarios, a pesar de que hace muchísimo tiempo no subo.

El motivo de mi ausencia fue que, empecé mi 2° año en la universidad, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo para escribir ni para subir, espero que logren entender u.u

Pero quiero que sepan que tengo toda la intención de volver a escribir y continuar el fic, y **si tienen alguna idea**,** les agradecería mucho que me la dijeran**, ya me estoy quedando en blanco…

Durante ésta semana, si Dios quiere y mi imaginación lo permite, volveré a subir un nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a todos. Espero que sigan leyendo los caps que vienen.

Saludos.

_Cucú__ ­~_


End file.
